From Wonshik for LeoN
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Terinspiraasi dari 'pertengkaran' couple RP hohoho VIXX FF. WONSHIK/RAVI POV. MENTION OF LEON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW
**Author: jtw**

 **Genre: sebaiknya anda yg menentukan**

 **Rated: sangat sangat aman.**

 **a/n: ini kacau. absurd sekali. yang telah terbiasa dengan gaya menulis saya pasti mengerti. insya allah. *loh***

 **SAYA BUKAN COPAS SEENAKNYA ATAU POST TANPA IJIN YANG PUNYA CERITA! SAYA JUSTRU DI MINTA UNTUK MEMPOST FF INI!**

 **DON'T LIKE? JUST CLOSE THE TAB!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hahhhhh...

Kim Wonshik menghembuskan napas kasar di ruang kerjanya. Matanya masih tertuju pada layar komputer dimana ia selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya membuat lagu. Perlahan direbahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, kepalanya ia tengadahkan dan memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi.

Akhir-akhir ini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pemikiran para fans soal hubungan kedua hyung tertuanya, sosok eomma dan appa mereka di VIXX, yang kini terlihat tidak harmonis lagi. Isu 'Leo-N renggang sedang menjadi kekhawatiran besar para fans mereka terutama LeoN shipper tentunya. Dan kali ini penyebab utamanya adalah dirinya. LR. Wontaek.

Sebenarnya, jika tidak demi pekerjaan dan masa depan karir serta grup mereka, juga jika tidak terikat kontrak, ingin sekali ia menolak dengan keras tuntutan agensi itu. Atau, tidak bisakah ia berpartner dengan Jaehwan saja? Bukankah ia juga main vocal grup mereka? Kenapa harus dengan Leo? Kenapa harus dengan konsep seperti ini hingga menimbulkan pemikiran baru dikalangan fans mereka?

Wonshik memukuli dahinya beberapa kali. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Hakyeon. Ia paham betul bagaimana perasaan Hakyeon yang sesungguhnya. Meski hyungnya itu terlihat mendukung dan bersikap ceria seperti biasanya, itu hanyalah akting belaka agar ia terlihat tetap tegar dan baik-baik saja. Sebagai salah satu orang yang pernah dekat dengan member tertua itu, ia paham betul jika Hakyeon sesungguhnya rapuh.

Sorot matanya selalu menatap Taekwoon dengan perasaan terluka. Namun Hakyeon memang pandai menyembunyikan semuanya. Ia memang pintar berakting. Menghabiskan waktu dengan sang maknae atau menyibukkan diri dengan schedule pribadinya adalah pelampiasan, yang membuat Taekwoon semakin terlihat dekat dengan Wonshik.

Ah, soal kedekatan dirinya dengan Taekwoon. Sejujurnya ingin sekali ia mengungkapkan pada dunia bahwa alasan mereka menjadi dekat adalah Hakyeon sendiri. Ya. Taekwoon sesungguhnya sama terlukanya dengan Hakyeon. Taekwoon dekat padanya karena ia butuh tempat untuk berkeluh kesah. Sebagai partner kerja ia pun bersedia menjadi tempat curhat bagi Taekwoon. Kepadanyalah Taekwoon mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya, kegundahannya soal hubungannya dengan Hakyeon.

Wonshik sebenarnya ingin sekali membantu Taekwoon, namun apa daya seluruh jadwal dan kegiatan mereka sekarang yang menyita waktu hingga tak ada waktu sedikitpun untuk sekedar berkumpul bersama seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dulu.

Jika ada sedikit senggang pun mereka gunakan untuk beristirahat, melepas lelah sejenak untuk bersiap menghadapi schedule yang menanti. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, apalagi LR juga punya schedule sendiri, ditambah dirinya yang tengah menggarap project solo.

Wonshik memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekali dengan semua pikiran yang berkecamuk memenuhi rongga otaknya. Ia tidak ingin kedua hyung tercintanya terluka. Ia tidak ingin jika akhirnya mereka tidak bisa bersama lagi hanya karena masalah ini.

Ia ingat betul saat Taekwoon menyatakan perasaannya pada Hakyeon dengan sangat gentle didepan semua member. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya rona bahagia yang memancar dari wajah Hakyeon saat itu.

Dan ia juga sangat hapal dengan baik bagaimana tatapan penuh cinta yang ditujukan Taekwoon pada Hakyeon, bagaimana senangnya Hakyeon saat Taekwoon mengubah perlakuannya menjadi sangat manis terhadap Hakyeon, bagaimana mereka saling melengkapi selayaknya eomma dan appa sungguhan, juga bagaimana mereka melewati moment-moment indah mereka selama beberapa tahun ini.

Wonshik membuka matanya perlahan, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Dibenarkannya letak duduknya. senyumnya semakin mengembang. Ia merasa telah mendapat sebuah pencerahan.

Ya. Ia rasa sekarang saatnya ia bertindak membantu Taekwoon. Sekarang saatnyalah ia mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Dan sekarang adalah saatnya untuk ia membersihkan namanya dari tuduhan tersangka.

Diraihnya buku not yang tergeletak disamping audio beserta pensilnya, mulai menulis beberapa kata hingga menjadi sebuah lirik lagu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak ingin berpikir banyak**_

 _ **Apakah mencintaimu benar atau salah**_

 _ **Tolong jangan dengarkan yang lain**_

 _ **Karena kau segalanya bagiku**_

 _ **Tidak masalah, jangan khawatir**_

 _ **Apapun yang kau inginkan akan kulakukan**_

 _ **Aku akan berada disisimu setiap waktunya**_

 _ **Selain dirimu siapa lagi yang bisa kucintai?**_

 _ **Hanya berharap suatu hari nanti kau akan melihat bahwa**_

 _ **Cintaku hanya untukmu**_

 _ **Dan cintaku tak bisa kutarik lagi**_

 _ **Menunjukkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya**_

 _ **Ini bukanlah permainan**_

 _ **Cinta yang aku inginkan**_

 _ **Tidak akan pernah terjadi, jika itu tanpamu**_

 _ **Itu karena aku menginginkanmu**_

 _ **Dan aku membutuhkan cintamu**_

 _ **Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan mengatakan**_

 _ **Bahwa kau akan berada disisiku selamanya**_

 _ **Dalam hatiku hanya ada sebaris kalimat**_

 _ **'aku mencintaimu'**_

 _ **Aku akan berada disisimu untuk setiap harinya**_

 _ **Cintaku hanyalah untukmu**_

 _ **Cintaku tak bisa kutarik lagi**_

.

.

.

.

Wonshik kembali meletakkan buku notnya diatas meja, kemudian tangannya berkutat diatas keyboard dan mouse. Entah mengapa, ia bisa berpikir sejernih ini, selancar ini. Benar-benar sebuah keajaiban. Ia bahkan bisa merampungkan sebuah lagu sekaligus.

Wonshik tersenyum senang setelah mendengar hasil aransemennya. Diraihnya ponsel dari saku celananya, dipotretnya hasil kerjanya itu -buku not bertuliskan lirik lagu dan layar monitor yang menampilkan aransemen musiknya- sekaligus. Dengan cepat ia mengklik aplikasi instagram dilayar ponselnya, memposting foto tersebut ke akun instagramnya dengan caption,

'-Tanpa judul. Teruntuk, Leo appa dan N eomma. #Neo #LeoN-'

Senyum Wonshik kembali mengembang. Sengaja ia belum memberi judul untuk lagu itu. Biar nanti Taekwoon lah yang memberinya judul.

Wonshik bangkit dari duduknya, mematikan layar komputer, meraih buku not tadi dan beranjak keluar dari ruangannya. Ia berniat untuk menemui Taekwoon sekarang juga.

"Leo hyung harus menyanyikannya sendiri untuk N hyung. Atau, nanti akan kumasukkan lagu ini kedalam album baru LR selanjutnya." Ia tersenyum simpul dan berharap tak akan ada rintangan untuk menjalankan misinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa ini?!

Berantakan sekali. cerita macam apa-_-

/sigh/

Ini terinspirasi dari 'pertengkaran' saya dan Hakyeon malam jum'at kemarin.

Juga saya terinspirasi karena melihat salah satu Rp Hakyeon yang sedang galau merindukan Taekwoon-nya. serta rasa jengah saya karena melihat Wontaek bertebaran di roleplayer-_- /kunyah cangkir latte/

dan ini sulit.

menulis itu sungguh sulit.

untuk cerita segini saja saya butuh waktu berjam-jam dan memeras otak saya mati-matian agar pecahan-pecahan ide tersebut bisa terkumpul menjadi tulisan ini.

jadi, untuk anda yg hobi ngeJUDGE, FLAMING, or BASHING, saya sarankan untuk bertapa di gunung fuji atau masuk sekolah sastra saja atau apalah itu *abaikan* karena menulis itu TIDAK MUDAH. intinya, saya mau bilang hargailah para author yang selalu setia menumpahkan semua karyanya disini *halah*

tapi ingat ya, saya sama sekali BUKAN AUTHOR. saya mah cuma iseng2 aja nulis /laugh softly/

ah, saya juga menggunakan beberapa penggalan translate dari lagu My Love For You-nya SJM sunbaenim, namun saya melakukan sedikit perubahan disana. Harap dimengerti.

Dan terakhir, ff ini saya dedikasikan untuk pemilik acc ini.

Uhm. Happy 19monthsarry, chagiya..ㇴ1

confessnya di katalk saja ya, hehe.

sudahlah otak saya sudah benar-benar dibenahi.

wanna know me? hm. just write ur katalk id on ur review and i"ll add you. thanks.

salam ganteng-jtw

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Silahkan tinggalkan ide katalk kalian di review kl mau berteman dengan couple setia saya itu atau dengan saya sendiri.**

 **Btw... confessnya aku bls di katalk ya,love kkkkk xp**

 **Yang udh menyempatkan diri mampir dan baca... bisalah ya meninggalkan review~~~**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOOOO~~~~~**

 **N-NNYEONGGGGGGGG~~~~~~~**


End file.
